The Knight in the Rusty armor
by MastLaryton
Summary: Princess Leene is long waiting her Knight, however, the one who comes for her is not how she so much dreamed of.


**Hay! Hello everybody! How things going? Well, I'm MastLaryton with a new story!(Well, if you go on my profile, you'll see a Minecraft story, and probably will ask yourselves:"What kind of guy is this? He makes lots of different stories!" Well, that's not a problem at all, I like making stories about everything).**

**This one got in my head one of these days, and I finally decided to write it.**

**Tell me what you think below, review and etc.**

**It's short but it's good, in my opinion, well...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Knight in the Rusty armor.**

Princess Leene was tired of waiting already.

She had been kidnapped has three weeks and she was sick of that place. However, she didn't knew why they kidnapped her or what they wanted with her.

"Probably just want money for the rescue", she thought to herself.

Her bedroom was no good. The walls were infested with creepy fungus, her bed was uncomfortable and didn't even had a bed sheet, her only window has the only thing that provided light and even so it wasn't enough. The vision her window offered, unfortunately, was on the back side of the castle, this way, she couldn't see her own kingdom.

The food was disgusting. The first day, she almost vomited on her plate.

Her condition was also critical for a princess.

Her normally incredibly beautiful long red hair was now dirty and messed. Her red dress was on the floor, she discarded it because it had been torn apart in the capture, and now she couldn't fix it because it was damn dirty. Her only left clothes were the one she wore under the dress: A white shirt, white thin pants and her black slippers.

For a princess, her condition sure wasn't good.

She leaned on the large window and looked at the sky, daydreaming.

'I just wanted...'.

She knew he would come, even if she didn't knew who "he" was, maybe the one who would save her.

The Girl imagined her Knight in shining armor, mounted in it's white horse and carrying his shining blade.

The knight would take his helmet off and embrace her, then take her bridal style until the horse, where they both would travel back to her kingdom.

Her red eyes stared at the sky.

"Why is he taking so long?", she asked.

Then, she heard something.

There was a big knock on the front gate, that could be heard even from where she was.

She heard a lizard man asking who it where.

There was a answer, but she didn't understood.

The gate opened.

Then it began.

A lizard scream.

Blades clashing.

More screams.

She gasped, it was her knight!

The sound of the blades and the screams were coming from other place now, he was travelling through the castle, searching for her!

Princess Leene looked around, seeing if there was anything she should get.

She started to arrange herself, he was coming!

The Blade Clashing was close, he was almost there!

Then the desperation hit her.

What if he died in the middle of the battle?!

She started to panic and crossed her fingers.

"Do it, my knight, do it".

The clash stopped.

Who won?

The door knob turned but stopped, the door was locked.

"Princess, are you there?".

She jumped, happily, the voice was of her knight! The voice looked masculine and strong, yet young, it had to be a knight!

"Yes! I am! Take me out of here!".

The Door knob was destroyed with a powerful kick from the knight, it fell off the door, unlocking it.

The door opened to reveal.

Disappointment.

The two people stared at each other and then asked:

"Where is the Knight/Princess?", they said.

"I'm the princess", she said, maybe he missed because of her state.

It also happened in the other side.

Obviously, the boy in her front was the knight, but it was impossible to not show her disappointment with him.

His armor was a bronze one, and it was rusty.

He took of his helmet, revealing a boy at her age, 13, black hair, black eyes and skin just as hers.

His sword was made of bronze, and it was also rusty and stained in blood.

"Sooo... what's up, princess? Need some help?".

She nodded, uncertain.

"My name is Mast".

"Fine, Mast, I'm Princess Leene".

She grabbed his hand and he leaded her out of the castle.

Out of the castle...

"Where is your armor?".

"Uh? It's here, can't you see?".

"Couldn't you get any better one?".

He sighed.

"I couldn't afford any better one".

"And your horse?".

He gave her a look of "Of course I couldn't afford one too!".

Then, he looked at the long way ahead and knelt.

"C'mon".

"What?", she asked.

"Piggyback".

That did disappointed her.

While being carried by him, she grumbled:

"I thought you were taking me bridal style".

He laughed sarcastically.

"I couldn't afford a bridal style too!", and returned laughing.

Some time later, she asked.

"Mast...".

"Yeah?".

"Can I take out your helmet?".

"Go ahead".

She took his helmet of.

"You can throw it away".

She threw the helmet away and put her arms around his neck, also resting her head on his hair.

Maybe, just maybe, she could get used to that knight.


End file.
